The Lady In Black
by Mercury Midnight 10-8-15
Summary: Marceline finds herself stumbling into who she really is and in the process finds her heart hopelessly tied to a pink haired princess. Bonnibel just transferred after she felt the presence of the Lady in black, that Marcy too was confronting. They will need each other and more than just friendship to see where this journey will lead them.
1. The Dream

**So, I decided to end my _Just Desserts_. I just don't think I can finish it.**

 **This one is based on my dreams and since I don't have an outlet for an original story, I'ma turn it into a fanfic for Bubbline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Dream**

Cold. Everything was cold. The air, my skin, my breath and even the veins in me felt frozen. I couldn't move because of the extreme cold.

There was nothing at first, only gray fog. It was so think that even waving my hand didn't seem to break it. Then, a figure appeared a distance from me. I realized I was the one moving towards _her._ The willowy shape draped with a black veil of see-through velvet, that seemed to suck and yet filter the light, over the top of her head down to her ankles. Her face was the most palest of ebony I ever saw and I've seen real ebony. Her eyes were all black, like a void and yet seemed so warm.

Being as cold as I was, I reached out for that warmth. Even though every inch of me wanted to bolt. I saw her lips move.

"Abadeer..." It was very faint. I hurried my steps a bit.

"Abadeer..." It was getting louder. I could feel the sweat run down my spine.

"Ms. Abadeer!" I opened my eyes to find myself staring down my shoes and my forehead on my desk. It took me three seconds to realize I had fallen asleep yet again in our history class.

"It's good to see you've returned Ms. Abadeer. Now..." I zoned out as soon as Mrs. Petracov walked back to the front. That's when I realized a few of my classmates were still giggling because of a slick and sticky path of drool was still freely sliding down to my collar. _Eww._

When I was nearly dozing off, the bell rang. _Finally!_

I head for the door, but before I could reach it Mrs. Petracov called my name.

"Marceline. Is something wrong?" _This again._

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Petracov. I was just sleepy." I looked at the far corner of the chalkboard, half-hoping she'd just wrap it up so I could leave already. I have a full period of free time waiting for me!

"I know. I know you're always sleepy, but this is the first time I've seen so dozed off that you didn't answer the question or gave a smart comeback. Not that I encourage it, but... if something is amiss. You can tell me you know." If it had been another teacher I would have sneered at them, but Betty Petracov was my uncle's wife and she was sincere.

 _Sigh._ "I know. Can I leave now?" I asked a only a little irritated. Then she quirked an eyebrow. _Oh no._

"Just because you're my niece does not mean I can let you off the hook that fast." I started to curse under my breath but thought better of it when both brows were raised. "Since I think you're not feeling well. I' just going to make you erase the writings on the board." I just nodded. The last time I argued with Betty, she had me clean out the storage closet at the back of the classroom.

Betty had left and I was nearly finished when something small and wet hit the back of my neck.

 _Gah!_ "What the fuck?!" I whirled around and saw a hysterical Keila clutching her middle.

"Damn Abadeer! I didn't think I'd get you like that!" she started to laugh again when the board eraser I was holding connected with her forehead.

"Ha! Bull's eye! Can't eva win ova me slacker!"

"Yeah, whatever." She was wiping the chalk off her face when I was done with the board and had my bag on.

Without saying anything we headed for the door. Everything was as it should be, before my dream started to melt out from the wall opposite our classroom door.

"Whoa! Abadeer. You're paler than usual. Did I hit- " I didn't hear Keila finish what she had to say when my vision started to fade with the figure melting back to the wall beside me. I braced myself on the closed door and hoped I didn't faint.

"Easy there Abadeer. What's got into you?" Keila looked so pale despite her dark complexion that I had to push off the door so she wouldn't look so worried.

"I'm cool. Just hungry I guess." I didn't want Keila to worry over me. We headed to lunch and not another word of what happened was uttered.

* * *

 **That's all for now. :)**


	2. My Lady

**A/N:** **So this is the second installment and I just wanna tell whoever is reading that I might not update as religiously as others, but I will try not to abandon this story like I did the last.**

 **I couldn't think of a cool school name.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 _"Marceline..."_

 _"Marceline..."_

 _Gah!_ I jolted up straight in my seat again for what seemed like the 11th time. I detest Geometry, but after the scene with Keila yesterday I just couldn't stay asleep in class anymore. Now, I have to endure Mr. Piege's droning lecture on closed figures. _Ugh!_

 _RIIIIIINGGGG!_

 _Finally!_ I rushed to the door in the hopes of getting to the cafeteria before the others, when I got knocked on my ass by a pink blur that smelled like strawberries.

"Ow! Fuck! That hurt!" I looked up to see who my assailant. I was met by crystal blue eyes and silky pink _?_ hair.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She crouched down and started to pick up my phone and handed it over.

"Thanks." We stood up and from the look of her, she looked like she was new and lost. I started to ask when I saw her headsets in her ears.

I gestured to take them off and she blushed? "I can actually hear you. These are off." She smiled. "I'm new here and I'm looking for the library." She has dimples. _Damn she's cute._

"I can take you." _What? Since when was I so helpful?_

"Really? I don't want to impose." She looked down and her bangs had covered her eyes to her cheeks. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Yeah. For starters you're on the wrong building. The library's on that building." I pointed at the classroom window and nearly hit a student coming out.

"Ok, Thanks." She started to leave and for some reason I reached out and held her elbow. "I said I'd take you, right?" I tried a smile that hopefully wouldn't scare her.

She smiled back!

"Thank you. I'm Bonnibel by the way." She held out a hand and I took it. "Marceline."

We headed to the library and sat down on the usual table me and Keila would be at, facing each other.

"I hope you don't mind sitting here. It's the farthest from the librarian's table and I could charge my phone here." I told her as I stretched.

"Actually that's the reason why I wanted to come here. They told me I could char-" She didn't finish what she was saying. She was staring straight at me but she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

 _Cold._ I felt cold again. _No! Not again._

Then everything wen black.

The last thing I heard was a lady humming.

* * *

"Marceline. Come home." It was her again.

"Who are you?" My voice didn't sound like my voice. She started to fade and grow small, until I was alone. Floating.

"Marceline!" _Bonnibel?_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I know this is short and I've been posting short stuff, but I will post longer chapters. For now I'm just laying things out.**

 **Thanks to everyone who commented, followed and faved this fic. It inspires me to write.**

 **-Y. Midnight**


	3. That Feeling

**A/N: I reread the story's second chapter and felt that it was a tad boring.**

 **I'll make it up to you guys.**

 **Here's the 3rd installment.**

* * *

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

Marceline's so nice. I wonder why I feel so attached to her like I don't want her to leave my side. She seems sleepy.

"Actually, that's the reason why I wanted to come here. They told me I could char-" That can't be her!

I stare at Marceline. She's so pale! Could it be her doing? But why Marceline? Oh no she's fainting. Her head fell onto the table with a loud thud. I think she'll have a headache because of it.

"Bonnibel. She's the one." _That hissing voice._ "Bring her home." _What does she mean by that?_ She started to approach Marceline.

"Keep away from her!" _Where did that come from?_ "If you want to harm me, go ahead. Leave her out of this." Then I heard the humming, but this time it wasn't in my head. It was coming from Marceline. The moment I took my eyes off the Lady in black, she disappeared and Marceline stopped humming.

 _Just who are you Marceline?_

"Is there something wrong miss?" A boy about a year older than me approached the table.

"Yes, my friend. She fainted. Could you please help me bring her to the clinic?" I saw he was wearing a name tag. "Marshall."

"No problem." When he crouched down the side of the chair and started to lift Marceline's arm, he stopped and stared at Marceline. That's when I saw the resemblance.

"Are you Marceline's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked and for a moment his eyes seemed to be the color red. Without waiting for my answer he hoisted Marceline up in his arms like she was a bag of feathers and his eyes were the color green as Marceline's, except his was a darker shade.

I told him that Marceline had probably not eaten and we headed to the clinic. When we were nearly out the door when I saw the _symbol_ appear on the back of Marceline's left hand slithering up her arm and from the collar of her flannel, I could see the end swirl of the symbol rest on her neck. _So it is her._

"You know what to do Princess." I wanted to whirl around and go after her if it had not been for the mark that appeared on Marceline's left arm.

* * *

 **Marceline's POV:**

"Marceline." Bonnibel?

"Marce, wake up dude!" I know that voice.

"This isn't funny Abadeer!" Keila?

I tried to open my eyes to see if all of my three guesses were right, but for some reason my yes were glued shut - literally.

"I can't open my eyes." My voice sounded like I haven't drank anything in weeks.

"Oh thank glob! It's me Marce." I felt a hand grip mine.

"I know it's you Kei. Hope you didn't freak." She chuckled.

I tried sitting up. Even with Keila's hand on my back I felt like I weigh a ton. My chest felt like it had a big beefy cat sitting on top of it. I started to cough when I finally sat up and had a pillow behind me on the wall.

"Where am I?" I could smell antiseptics.

"You're in the clinic Ms. Abadeer. Hold still please." I heard a clamor of metal on a tin plate? Then I had something cool being rubbed on my lids. I could open my eyes!"

"There you go, try opening them slowly." I followed, who I assumed, the nurse of the clinic and viola! My eyes opened and had me hissing at the light bouncing off the white walls of the clinic.

When my eyes adjusted, I would've bolted off the bed had it been Keila wasn't holding my hand. I stared straight at my nightmare lady wearing a doctor's coat. Thoughts of Hannibal went through my ming making me freak out more. Then a fit of coughs hit me like a tidal wave with a hurricane of a headache.

"Whoa! Take it easy Marce!" Marshall came into view beside Keila. "The doctor over there," He gestured to the lady in the doctor's coat. "Just helped you. Is that how you show your gratitude? I thought you were better than that." His smirk brought me back to reality. I wasn't dreaming, but the lady, who is actually the doctor of the clinic, looks exactly like the lady in my dreams.

"I-I'm sorry. You... I mean Thank you." I almost told her about my dream, but I didn't want her to start poking at me about a dream.

"It's ok. It must've been the bump you have. My daughter and your brother brought you in about 3 hours ago." Her voice was so smooth like wind chimes.

"Your daughter?" I remembered Bonnibel. "Bonnibel?"

"Yes. She just left to tell your teachers that you're not feeling well." She smiled. Then it hit me. She looks like Bonnibel, except the blond hair. Which in the blur of my vision, thought was black.

"Oh, am I allowed to leave now? I don't have anymore classes." I said feeling a little restless. The weight and the cough were gone.

Bonnibel's mother looked me over, nodded and smiled. "I suppose. I'll give you a list of things you might want to take for the next three days. I couldn't tell why you fainted, but it's safer to give you something."

I just nodded and got my things together. I still felt a little dizzy. Keila had to help me remain standing a few times. After I said my thanks and got the list the doctor gave me, Keila and I headed home. Me and Keila live in the same house after my dad left and my brother went to college in the same school. Keila lived alone and thought it'd be cool to live together.

"I was so worried about you. What happened?" She was walking backwards to face me.

"I don't know Kei, but I feel alright now." She didn't seem to buy it.

"Okay, but take it easy a'ight? So what did the gorgeous doctor gave you?" she wiggled her brows as I rolled mine.

"Seriously Kei?" I opened the list and found it was in an old style of cursive writing.

"Well? What does it say?" Keila nudge an elbow to my rib.

"It's a name of a place down the street from our place. I think." I answered as I made out the single set of words.

"You wanna head there tomorrow?" Keila said a little too enthusiastically. It took me a few seconds before I shook my head.

"It says come on Friday -after school. I guess I have to follow the doctor's orders." Keila kicked a stone in our path as we turned into our driveway and saw the new house next to the newly refurbished -formerly abandoned -one story building.

* * *

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

"Mom? I'm back. Where's Marceline?" I asked a little breathless.

"She's gone home sweetie. I didn't think you wanted to talk to her. Is something the matter with your class?" I looked at my mom and contemplated about telling her, but I knew if there was one person I could tell this to I could tell my mom.

"Did you feel anything about Marceline?" I asked cautiously as I took a seat on one of their office chairs.

"Other than mother-like concern and sense of familiarity?" She seemed to be kidding. I decided to break it to her.

"Mom? Marceline's it." I could feel the electricity emitting from her.

"What do you mean "it"?" She asked narrowing her eyes. It's times like this that I wonder if our relationship is really mother and daughter and not BFF's

"Mom, I mean she's your daughter." Then there it was the transformation. Her face blurred from the glamor leaving her. She no longer resembled me. Her face was sharper and paler with piercing red eyes. There was a time in my life when I would have cringed away from her -not from fear of being hurt, since she never hurt me, from the look of her.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how y'all react to this, but I hope you'd leave a review :)**

 **I don't know if this is long enough. hehe, lemme know, k?**

 **Also to the reviewers who referred to me as a dude, I'm a gal. haha. 3**


	4. Revelations: The Beginning

**A/N: When I started this chapter I knew it'd take a while to write. Hehe. Should've updated on the previous chap, huh?**

 **Anyway, I skipped to the Friday appointment Marcy has. Hope you guys like this. I'm working on the continuation of this. Btw, I might make a rule that I will only upload stories worth 1,000 to 2,000 words only. Hehe, if you guys don't like that sort of thing. Lemme know ;)**

 **Here goes.**

The last thing I saw was her face receding into the depths of darkness. The cold was agonizing despite the fact that I was awake. I could feel the slice of cold as my sweat trickled down my already shivering spine.

I made my way down the ladder of our double decker bed. When my foot touched the cold wood floor, Keila stirred but continued to snore.

I padded my way to the kitchen, hoping to have a drink of water from the tap. When I gulped down the last of the drink and had placed the glass on the sink and turned to leave the kitchen, I fell to the floor.

"MARCELINE!" I bolted up and found I was sitting on my bed with Keila at the edge of the railing with her head propped on her arms.

"Mornin'" She gave me a lopsided grin and hopped off and continued to go down stairs to make breakfast.

I pulled off the tangled blanket around my legs and leaned my back onto the cool wall. I'm sweating like a sinner in church. I rubbed my forehead and flinched. _It hurts._ More gently, I rubbed it again and found I had a bump the size of a walnut. _I wasn't dreaming?_

I heard Keila whistling a tune that made the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. I bolted off of the double decker for the second time and dashed straight to the kitchen. Keila had her back to me, she was still whistling. I looked at the sink and found the glass I used to drink the water from. I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"C'mon Marce, you should eat. You're paler than usual." Keila smirked while sliding two fried eggs and pieces of bacon on a big plate between two smaller ones on the table. I stared at her and found that there was something off about her.

"Did you… carry me back to bed?" I asked a little unsure if I should even ask. Keila just sat there calmly and drank her orange juice. I felt glued to the floor when she lifted her gaze to me and revealed red piercing eyes.

"You mean when you fell on the cold floor around 3 'o clock this morning?" She asked. A sharp calmness seem to engulf the kitchen. I trembled.

"You… you're eyes are… r-red." I pointed at my own eyes and decided to rub them. In the hopes that Keila's eyes would return to their hazel brown color when I opened them, but when I did. They were still red and added to that Keila was mere inches from me, looking like a menacing predator.

"May I see your watch?" She asked out of the blue that all I could do was nod and point my finger upstairs. "Could you go get it?" She gave me a smile that seem to resonate the Keila that I know.

I dashed up back the stairs and straight to my room. I shuffled to look for the ancient heirloom that my brother gave me on my sixteenth birthday last year. He said it was from our great-great-grandmother. I found it under the white handkerchief that I never used. When I touched the watch, it was cold enough to be ice.

I held it up to my face to look at it and found the fingers had stopped moving. I felt eyes behind my neck. When I turned Keila was leaning on the doorjamb with a grim expression plastered on her face.

"It's broken isn't it?" She asked quietly. When I didn't answer she seemed to have disappeared into a blur and reappeared right in front of me. I stepped back and hit my dresser. The watch was pressed tight in my chest and Keila was unmoving staring straight at me. Then something unexpected happened. Keila's eyes returned to normal and she gave me her goofiest grin.

"It's time I took to my uncle!" She grabbed my wrist and before I knew it we were outside and basking in the morning sun. Reflexively I clutched at my chest and my legs to find my red and blue boxer were swapped with my black skinny jeans and my black League of Legends: Teemo shirt was replaced with my blue League of Legends: Garen shirt.

"How did you…?" I asked Keila and found that she was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and muttered "Nevermind."

Keila brought me to a shop with a busted looking pocket watch as its roof. When we entered the place Kesha's _Tik – Tok_ was blaring off of the place like a club. I stared at her and found she had that same grim expression she had at home, minus the piercing red eyes. On the walk here, she remained silent to every question I asked. Even when I asked her where she got the Garen shirt! I was so fumed I nearly left her when she stopped in front of the shop. When we entered inside, it was a cascade of clutter and pictures and portraits with no one in them.

"Take a seat over there." She pointed to a stool facing a long table cluttered with what I assumed as clock parts. "Wait for me and don't touch anything."

"I'm not a kid anymore you know!" She smirked at me and turned, but before she could walk away I grabbed her wrist. "Where are we? Who are we seeing here? And more importantly, why were your eyes red?!" I asked the barrage of questions I asked on the walk here. I half expected her to shout back at me as she usually would, but she only sighed.

"Everything will be answered. Just be patient." She gave me that smile when my goldfish died.

I knew something was wrong the moment I let go of her wrist and she opened the door at the back of the shop. I wish I could've screamed or done something, but before I could even decide to call Keila back I was flung into the air and the shop was blown into smithereens. The next thing I knew was I was lying down on a soft bed with the smell of strawberries wafting my senses.

I dreamt of Marshall carrying me away from the carnage, passing people as if we were nothing but air. I could still hear the swooshing of the wind surrounding me, he was so cold with piercing red eyes and beads of sweat.

I dreamt of Bonnibel and her mother. They tucked me in the soft bed I am in, at the background was Bonnibel's mother talking Marshall down in a language I couldn't understand. His voice was raised to wailing. _Was it because he was worried about me?_

I remember coming in and out of consciousness, and then Bonnibel's face filled my eyes with a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. As the scent of strawberries carried me into a restful, dreamless slumber, I remembered my mother.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I don't know if you guys liked it or not, but please do leave a review so I could fix whatever is the matter. :) Thanks.**

 **-Mercury**


	5. Revelations: Interlude

**A/N: Hey pips, sorry for the looong update. Been up and down for the past weeks(?) Anyway, hope you guys'll like this next installment.**

 **Also, I've been doin' Creative Writing Classes. It's kinda boring but the pointers don't hurt. :)**

* * *

It stung like a thousand knife points piercing the soles of my feet. I didn't know for how long I've been running, but I know I have to keep running. I could see my breath in front of my face, the hairs on my arms are standing on end and I could feel the beads of sweat down my body and face freeze the moment they appear.

I need to stop. I have to stop. My mind keeps screaming, but my body doesn't seem to be listening.

Pain. Pain is spreading everywhere.

"MARCELINE!" Light blast my eyes and my body becomes languid again.

All i could see is an intense white light, then it slowly recedes to a long light saber strapped on the ceiling. _A fluorescent light?_ I try hoisting my head and it spun. I closed my eyes and laid back down. _Where am I? Did I fall down?_

I remember the endless tiled tunnel, the piercing cold and the blinding light with that gush of warmth, but I don't remember how I fell. I opened my eyes and found pristine white sheets covering half my body and a marshmallow shaped pillow beneath my head. I tried to orient myself with my surroundings. An instinct from being a gamer.

I am lying in bed, it's cold but not piercing like the tunnel. _Wait. Was I dreaming?_ I pushed up and leaned on the head post. The room still spun but it wasn't as worst as before. I'm in a hospital of some sort. I couldn't see the rest of the room beside the bedside table and the white tiled floor surrounding the bed I'm in, because of the white hospital curtains surrounding all three sides of the bed.

I was thinking of calling someone when... Pain. Excruciating pain shot up my legs to my abdomen and straight to my lungs.

"Shit!" My voice sounded like a frog dying from dehydration.

I heard footsteps shuffling closer. Soon, I could see a silhouette of a girl behind the curtain. _Keila!?_

When the curtain parted I was met with crystalline blue eyes and lush pink locks.

"Bonnibel?" I croaked out. My throat was bone dry that it hurt.

"Shhh. Yes, it's me Marcy. You're alright. Everything will be alright." She opened the curtain fully and I could see the rest of the room. The rest of the tiled floor was green and it looked more like an upscale apartment than a hospital. "It's good to see you're finally awake." She gave me that smile that always manage to make my heart feel weird.

I opened my mouth to speak but thought better of it. Bonnibel seemed to notice and nodded. She stood up and disappeared into another room adjacent to where I'm leaning. It felt odd being alone, it feels like she should never be away from me. As if hearing my thoughts, her head popped out of the door with a smile. She got all the way out carting a service cart you see at hospitals. It had a bowl, a glass of milk, a glass of water and a funny looking carrot.

When she reached the bed, she sat beside me and reached over the other side to flip over the retractable table. She started to pick up the contents of the tray and place them one by one in front of me. As she was busily consumed with the task at hand I kept wondering where I was, how I got here and what the fuck had happened. I tried to pry out some memories from my brain, but all I got was a pounding that signaled an upcoming headache if I didn't stop.

"In case you've been wondering, you've been asleep for nearly three days. Mom said its a natural occurrence after the injuries you've sustained from the blast." She started to peel the apple that was in the bowl with a small knife that looked a lot like a scalpel.

I took a swig of the water and for some reason it tasted...different from the water I remembered drinking, but I couldn't argue that it soothed my throat and made me hungry. I finished the whole glass and proceeded to finish off the milk, momentarily forgetting the lingering pain and the bewildered thoughts. I slowed down after I realized she was looking at me and smirking. I don't know why but I swear I blushed.

"Heh, I guess you were right about being hungry." I started to wipe my upper lip when I felt the sharp piercing pain hit my left shoulder. I doubled over clutching it. If this is what it felt like dying from a sword wound, I feel sorry for all the heroes I fought in League of Legends.

"Take it easy Marcy. You're body hasn't recovered fully yet. You still need to undergo therapy." I felt her hands on my shoulders. It felt... reassuring to have her there. Must be the water. She got me back to my leaning position on the headboard. She started to cart off the empty glasses when the strange carrot moved! I swear if I wasn't in so much pain I'd have jumped out of my skin.

"What the hell is that thing?" It proceeded to crawl up her arm and hide behind her pink hair. I think my face functioned fine enough to form a grimace because she smiled.

"This is Science. My pet rat." She placed the bowl of neatly cut and peeled apple slices in front of me and with one hand took the rat off her shoulder. "See? He keeps me company when mom isn't around." I don't know if she wanted to taunt me or she was just being friendly, because she placed _Science_ on my shoulder. I was about to shudder when I saw the bandages wrapping around my arm. After a quick check, it reached up to my neck and the side of my face. _What happened to me?_

I turned to look at Bonnibel when her stupid rat dangled from the top of head and in front of my face. I took it in my hands and cradled it there. I stared up at Bonnibel, she wasn't smiling anymore.

"I need answers. I need you to tell me what happened." I resisted the urge to groan out in pain when the side of my stomach ached. I maintained eye contact, sure enough that with that she's tell me.

A deep breath. A turn of her head. A frustrated ruffle of her hair.

 _She can't tell me._ Dread seemed to consume my being. _No!_

"I need to know." Thank grod my voice didn't shake. Finally, she looked at me again.

"I think you should get the answers from someone who actually knows them." Her face betrayed no signs of hesitance and for a moment I doubted if Bonnibel was really the innocent girl I met at school.

* * *

Bonnibel had called her mother after she declared her stand. That was nearly an hour ago and all I've been doing was staring at the wall clock.

She gave me several novels that were familiar to me, but I didn't feel like wondering in a different world. What I wanted were answers to this one. Science kept me company, although the curtains were drawn away and I could clearly see the entirety of my surroundings. It felt good having him scamper around the top of my legs over the blanket. It allowed a sort of distraction from the pain.

Then the humming began... it's the same voice as before. In my dreams. In the library. In the tunnel.

I tried pulling myself up and for the first time there was no pain plaguing my movements. I stood up at the side of the bed.

The humming grew louder, closer.

 _Left. Right. Again._ I kept walking until I reached the door that Bonnibel entered before. There was no one there except for the black figure of a willowy woman.

"Who are you?" I screamed with a bravado I didn't quite feel. I planted my bandaged feet just outside the door's entrance, hoping for a quick escape.

She turned.

Her face was pale, porcelain pale. She would have been beautiful. The long raven hair, the high cheek bones and the sharp delicate chin, but her eyes... her eyes were pitted voids of nothing.

I swallowed a scream as cold sweat began to run down my back.

"Who are you?" My voice wavered at the end as the piercing cold returned. She smiled, revealing teeth tainted with blue with the texture of blood.

The room tilted, I braced myself on the door jamb hoping not to succumb to the dark. I felt myself slipping when a blur of pink appeared at the opposite entrance of the kitchen.

The figure turned her icy gaze at Bonnibel. In that single instance I felt an unnerving urge to come in between the lady in black and Bonnibel, but before I could I heard Bonnibel say something under her breath that sounded so foreign and... powerful. I turned my atteting back to the figure and found she was fading. I panicked.

"WAIT! Who are you?!" I half screamed half ran into Bonnibel as she caught me by my middle and pushed me against the cold kitchen wall.

"Close your eyes. NOW!" And I did.

* * *

 **A/N: The humming is actually inspired by Sapphire from Steven Universe when she and Ruby fused for the second time. :D I'm a little addicted to that now.**

 **This one is fresh off my brain. Please be gentle about the errors you might find and if anyone would like to request anything to happen in the story please feel free to inform me. :)**

 **Please leave me a review. I like reading them.**

 **-Mercury**


	6. Revelations: Unlocking her powers

**A/N: Hey pips. I really appreciate the reviews you left me. I am so sorry for the looooong wait. I had to catch up on some school stuff plus fam stuff. It all got haywired. Anyway, I'm labeling this as a slow burn story for now on. I won't be able to update as recent as I want to,but if you guys have suggestions on how this story might turn out I'd really appreciate it.**

* * *

I don't know for how long my eyes have been closed, but all I know is that Bonnibel never stopped uttering words I couldn't understand. Probably some incantations.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of a full length mirror. Bonnibel was beside me all pink and serious. For a moment I think there was nothing wrong with my reflection, but when my eyes met with their twin I knew I was dreaming.

I turned around to face Bonnibel and found she was nowhere to be found. A black void with swirling mists of grey was in front of me. I wanted to scream out or run or do anything besides standing in front of a mirror that held red eyes, but I was too afraid to do either. I turned to face the mirror and for some reason, an idea popped into my head. I reached out to touch the glass and surprisingly it was warm. Not the glass has been held for a long time warm. Warm like flesh! Before I could pull my hand away from the glass, the scene changed and I was sitting in class.

 _Did I fall asleep again? Weird dream though._

I looked up to face the board and found the room was empty and that same mirror was standing right where the teacher's desk was supposed to be. _What is this Divergent?!_

I stand up from where I sat and walked towards the glass, but before I could reach it an image appeared. It was Keila! She was covered in blood and her clothes were torn and burnt like she was caught in a fire. _The explosion!_

As if ignited by my thought, the scene changed again and I was back inside the old clock shop just before Keila closed the wooden door across the room. I tried to move, to stop what was to happen, but I couldn't move an inch and worse Keila couldn't hear my screams because my mouth was immobile. Then the explosion happened.

It was blinding and hot, like my skin was burning and my blood was actually boiling within me. It felt like I was turning into ashes. At first I thought the scene had changed when the pain started to fade away, but it didn't. I was still at the shop but there were flashing lights and loud sirens. It occurred to me that throughout this –whatever it is–journey this was the first time I heard anything.

I looked down at myself and although my clothes were burnt in some places, I was fine. The fire was out and I heard a female cop say no one was in there when the explosion happened, adding that it must've been the old car from behind the shop that caused the explosion. I might not be a bomb expert, but I doubt that explosion was enough to incinerate a body to nothingness. I scrambled pass some police officers half-expecting them to stop me, but when I was about to jump over those classic yellow police tapes I swear I would've hurled. I went pass through them! Like some ghost! For a fleeting moment I really thought I was dead, but then I remembered the mirror. This must be just some sort of elaborate dream. _Bonnibel better have the answers I need._

I cleared my head and kept running inside what used to be a clockmaker's shop to see where Keila should have been. That's when I saw _her_. Black bottomless eyes on corpse pale skin. Her willowy figure was hovering over where the door Keila had opened before the explosion was. For some reason I felt anger radiating from her, infecting me.

"What did you do to Keila?!" It was unreasonable to dash towards someone -or something -potentially dangerous, but I was feeling rage I couldn't understand. All that went on in my head was how Keila could be dead and this _thing_ was the cause of it. I actually want to kill her!

Before I could reach her though, the scene changed and everything was shrouded in pink and the smell of strawberries. Bonnibel's face came into focus.

"Welcome back." The greeting would have been warm like her presence if her tone wasn't so devoid of emotion and her eyes weren't so calculative. I felt a little woozy and her moving about to get off of the bed I was in didn't really help any. My eyes hurt like hell, but other than that I feel... different?

I stared at the darkest corner I could, too exhausted to temp fate to even close my eyes. My head felt like lead and my mouth -although I never tasted it - tasted like lead. I tried to shift my body in the most painless of ways, but found I couldn't coordinate my limbs with the commands from my mind. I bumped my injured elbow on the side bar, but surprisingly there was no pain.

"What did you do to me?" I asked when I could get up without feeling like I wanted to hurl. My vision blurred to a point wherein Bonnibel was merely a smear on the blurry background of grays and whites.

"I didn't do much beside removing your bandages." She was humming and moving about the clinic. I could hear her clinking some glass and maybe utensils, but they were muffled sounds. Like I was under water. "You might feel a little fuzzy for a little while, but on the bright side you're physically healed now."

I could harder catch what she was saying but I did latch on to a single fact.

"Healed? As is I'm all better?" _groan_ "Then why do I feel like I just had my head in a cement mixer?" My forehead was sweaty, but my body felt warm. What the heck is going on here?

"Like I said, you'll be feeling a little fuzzy. So, it's best that you lay down." I feel her warm hand press down my right shoulder. Feeling weak and confused, I do what she says. "Try to focus on something nice."

Nice she says.

"Alright." Not a moment longer I drift into a dreamless sleep. Don't even remember closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Bonnibel's POV:**

She reacted a little too strongly to a simple prying spell. I wonder if the trauma she's under was the cause of this, but at least I know there is something blocking her sight and it's weakening. I touch her forehead to make sure she doesn't have a fever and to my dismay she does. Anyone would be after the healing she's been through, It still surprises me how fast she managed to adapt to the dangers of her mind.

Looking back at the doorway, I feel my stomach sink. This place isn't safe anymore and I can't wait for mom to come home. Returning to my table, I grab the things I need and started to work. The multiple colored gems in my hands glow, nice to know I don't need to concentrate to do this simple spell anymore. Hang in there Marceline, you may not like where I'm taking you but I know it's where you need to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I've changed plans for this story and maybe there will be some continuity errors in the future, but I will try and not to make that happen.**


End file.
